


Can't Lose You

by queenmidalah



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton discovers that he hasn't lost everything as he thought he did. And he's not going to waste any more time because life is too short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



"What do you mean he's alive?!" It was the first of many demands put towards Nick Fury when he informed the six members of the Avengers that Agent Phil Coulson was not, in fact, dead as they had thought. One member of their group didn't stay to listen to Fury's explanations and the others rantings; said member slipped away to go in search of Coulson.

Slipping into the infirmary, Clint Barton walked over to where Coulson lay. The monitors beeped quietly, indicating what Fury had told them, that he was in fact alive. Still covered in dust and blood from a few cuts he had endured, Barton was still in his uniform. He fingers shifted, hesitating over Coulson's still, clean one.

"Hey."

Barton's lips quirked at the corners, hearing the huskiness in Coulson's voice as he spoke. Slowly his eyes opened and Barton found his gaze caught in his.

"Hey yourself," Barton said, his fingers finally curling around Coulson's. His lips quirked again, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "So a cellist, huh?"

Coulson's lips were the ones to quirk this time, his head shifting to look at the other man. "Well you are good with a bow," he said. "Didn't think it was anyone's business--."

"It's not, but I don't care anymore," Barton interrupted. "Let them know, I don't care."

"Wh--," Coulson started to ask.

"No," Barton cut in. "No, Phil. God... I almost lost you. I... could have and it was my--."

"Clint, don't," Coulson interrupted him, his fingers tightening on Barton's. "Do not blame yourself. It's Loki's fault. You weren't you. You would never do any of that in your right mind."

"I led people here, led men to help him escape and he almost took the most important thing from me," Barton said, his voice catching. "I almost lost everything."

"But you didn't," Coulson said. He grimaced, shifting on the bed to make space beside him.

"Easy," Barton said immediately, helping him.

"C'mere," Coulson said.

"I'm covered in--."

"Barton, get your ass on this bed now."

Barton's mouth turned up at the corner. He shifted to take the quiver from off his back, setting it down on a nearby chair before carefully getting into the bed beside Coulson. He put his arms around the other man, resting his head near Coulson's.

"You didn't lose everything," Coulson finally said. "You made it, you lived. Natasha knocked whatever Loki did out of you and I'm alive."

Barton lifted his hand, cupping Coulson's cheek. He let one rough finger caress the skin, his eyes closing a moment. Finally opening them, he looked into Coulson's eyes.

"I can't lose you, Phil," he said quietly. "When Nat told me you were down... my heart stopped. I went after Loki, fought alongside the others... but I hoped for death."

"No..." Coulson's forehead puckered. "Clint, _why_?"

"Because I thought I lost you," Barton said. "And I blamed myself. If it hadn't been..." He swallowed. "The idea of never seeing you again, being with you... It's up to you, Phil, but I don't care who knows about us anymore. I can't face the thought of never getting the chance to tell you I love you."

Coulson smiled a bit. "Is that what you are telling me, Clint?"

"You know it is," Barton said, pressing his forehead to Coulson's. "And I'll tell you again, and again, and again. Every chance I get."

Coulson grinned. "Good. I'm going to hold you to that." Barton's only response was to press his lips to Coulson's, showing him he meant every word.


End file.
